masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Achievements
=Úspěchy= Mass Effect obsahuje 49 achievementů za které můžete získat 1200 Gamerscore bodů. Mass Effect 2 obsahuje 59 achievementů za které můžete získat 1255 Gamerscore bodů, a 56 trofejí. Hodnoty Achievementů a trofejí jsou uvedeny v závorkách. Mass Effect Úspěchy Achievements for Mass Effect require you to play through the game at least three times to get them all. Certain achievements give more rapid experience gain, weapon damage, or unlock bonus talents that can apply to any subsequent careers. Herní postup/Dokončeno Vstup do hry [3]Medal of Honor (100) – Dokončete 1x hru Mass Effect na jakoukoliv obtížnost. Odemkne Hardcore obtížnost a level 51-60.[4]Long Service Medal(25)– Dokončete hru Mass Effect 2x na jakoukoliv obtížnost. Odměna: Poškození zbraní zvýšeno o 5%.[5]Completionist (25) – Dokončete větší část hry (35 úkolů a 15 misí). Odměna: Budete získávat o 5% více zkušeností.[6]Tactician(25) – Dokončete hru tak, že poškozeníutržené do vašich štítů bude větší než poškození,způsobující ztrátu zdraví. Odměna: Síla štítu navýšena o 10%. Planety [7]Distinguished Service Medal (25) – Dokočete Eden Prime.[8]Medal of Heroism(25) – Dokončete Feros.[9]Honorarium of Corporate Service(25) – Dokončete Noverii.[10]Council Legion of Merit (25) – Dokončete Vimir. Obtížnost You do not need to start a new career to receive these achievements; simply set the difficulty before you finish Eden Prime (so any time before activating the beacon) and do not adjust it subsequently. [11]Distinguished Combat Medal (25) – Dokončete hru Mass Effect 1x na obtížnost Hardcore. Neměntě obtížnost v průběhu hry.Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile a odemyká obtížnost Insanity (Šílenství).[12]Medal of Valor (50) – Dokončete hru Mass Effect 1x na obtížnost Insanity (Šílená).Neměntě nastavení v průběhu hry. Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. Zkušenosti [13]Power Gamer (20) – Dosáhněte levelu 50 s jedním herním profilem (Požaduje 238,100 XP).Odměna: Zisk zkušeností zvýšen o 10%.[14]Extreme Power Gamer (50) – Dosáhněte levelu 60 s jedním z herních profilů (Požaduje 862,100 XP). Odměna: Zisk zkušeností zvýšen o 10%. Příběhové úspěchy [15]Spectre Inductee(15) – Staňte se spektrou.[16]Search and Rescue(10) –Najděte Liaru T'Soniovou v hvězdokupěArtemis Tau.[17]Charismatic (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. (Tento úspěch lze získat tak,že uklidníte Wrexe bez zabití na Vimiru,nebo tak,že přesvědčíte Sarena,aby se zastřelil při bitvě o citadelu)[18]Paramour (10) – Dokončete libovolnou milostnou zápletku. Morální [19]Renegade (15) – Nasbírejte 75% ze všech odpadlických bodů.[20]Paragon (15) –Nasbírejte 75% ze všech ochraných bodů. Zabití [21]Dog of War (25) – Zabijte 150 organických nepřátel.Odměna: 10% zdraví navíc.[22]Geth Hunter (25) – Zabijte 250 syntetických cílů (zahrnuje drony i věže).Odměna: Síla štítů navýšena o 10%. Add a photo to this gallery Tým These are tied to the Completionist achievement; you must complete a specific number of assignments with the desired squadmate. Each squadmate requires a different number of completed assignments to earn his or her achievement. Note: If you have downloadable content active, completing its assignments will count as a part of the amount required. (Xbox 360) [23]Soldier Ally (20) – Dokončete 45 úkolů s Ashley Williamsovou.Odměna: Poškození sníženo o 10%.[24]Sentinel Ally (20) – Splňte 45 úkolů s Kaidanem Alenkem.Odměna: Zdvihu a odhození se sníží nabíjecí doba o 10%.[25]Krogan Ally (20) – Splňte 45 úkolů s Urdnotem Wrexem. Odměna: Každou sekundou se vám obnoví jeden bod zdraví (pouze hlavní postava).[26]Turian Ally (20) – Splňte 50 úkolů s Garrusem Vakarianem.Odměna:Tlumení a přetížení se nabíjí o 10% rychleji.[27]Quarian Ally (20) – Dokončete 45 misí s Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.Odměna: Sabotáži a Hackování AI se sníží dobu dobíjení schopnosti o 10%.[28]Asari Ally (20) – Splňte 50 úkolů s Liarou T'Soniovou. Odměna: Bariéra a Stáze se nabíjí o 10% rychleji. Ostatní/Smíšené [29][http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Scholar Scholar] (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council RacesCodex entries. See the Scholar Achievement Guide.[30]Medal of Exploration(50) – Přistaňte na neprozkoumaném světě.[31]Rich (25) – Našetřete 1,000,000 kreditů.Odměna: Odemyká se výbava spekter u C-Sec zásobovacího důstojníka a zásobovacího důstojníka na Normandii. Použití talentů Zbraně [32]Pistol Expert (10) – Zabijte 150 nepřátel pistolí.Odměna: Výdrž schopnosti Střelec se zvýší o 25%.[33]Shotgun Expert (15) – ZAbijte 150 napřátel brokovnicí. Odemyká brokovnici k použití jako bonusový talent.[34]Assault Rifle Expert(15) – ZAbijte 150 nepřátel útočnou puškou.Odemyká útočnou pušku k použití jako bonusový talent.[35]Sniper Expert (15) – Zabijte 150 nepřátel odstřelovasí puškou. Odemyká odstřelovací pušku k použití jako bonusový talent. Biotické talenty [36]Lift Mastery (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times. Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent[37]Barrier Mastery (15) – Use biotic Barrier75 times. Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent[38]Throw Mastery (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times. Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent[39]Warp Mastery (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times. Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent[40]Singularity Mastery(15) – Use bioticSingularity 75 times. Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent[41]Stasis Mastery (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times. Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent Technické talenty [42]AI Hacking Specialist(15) – Use AI Hacking75 times. UnlocksHacking for use as a bonus talent[43]Damping Specialist(15) – Use DampingField 75 times. Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent[44]Overload Specialist(15) – Use Overload75 times. UnlocksElectronics for use as a bonus talent[45]Sabotage Specialist(15) – Use Sabotage75 times. UnlocksDecryption for use as a bonus talent[46]First Aid Specialist(15) – Use medi-gel150 times. UnlocksFirst Aid for use as a bonus talent[47]Neural Shock Specialist (15) – UseNeural Shock 75 times. UnlocksMedicine for use as a bonus talent Downloadable Content Achievements Bring Down the Sky [48]Colonial Savior (50) – Dokočete Bring Down the Sky. Pinnacle Station [49]New Sheriff In Town(50) – Take first place in any combat scenario on Pinnacle Station.[50]Best of the Best (50) – Take first place in 12 combat scenarios on Pinnacle Station.[51]Undisputed (50) – Complete Admiral Ahern’s survival mission. Mass Effect 2 Úspěchy Xbox 360 a PC Úspěchy Game completion thumb|left|80px Mission Accomplished (125) – Zachraňte lidstvo napříč galaxií od totálního vyhubení. thumb|left|80px Long Service Medal(75) – Dokončete dvakrát Masss Effect 2, nebo jendou s postavou importovanou z Mass Effect. 25% bonus exp to all characters. thumb|left|80px Insanity (75) – Dokončete hru na Insane obtížnost bez její změny během hry. Příběhové úspěchy [57]Missing in Action (5) – Save your crew from an overwhelming attack[58]Very Elusive (10) – Return to active duty[59]Colony Defense (25) – Defend a human colony from attack[60]Ghost Ship (25) – Complete the investigation of a derelict alien vessel[61]Paramour (50) – Successfully pursue a relationship with a teammate[62]Suicide Mission (50) – Use the Omega 4 relay[63]Against All Odds (15) – Survive suicide mission[64][http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/No_One_Left_Behind No One Left Behind](75) – Keep your team alive through the suicide mission Týmové úspěchy [65]Friend or Foe (10) – Získejte gethskou technologii.[66]The Archangel (10) – Úspěšně rekrutujte Archanděla (Garruse).[67]The Assassin (10) – Úspěšně zrekrutujte vraha (Thana).[68]The Convict (10) – Úspěšně rekrutujte biotického šílence (Jack).[69]The Justicar (10) –Úspěšně rekrutujte biotického asarijku (Samaru).[70]The Krogan (10) –Úspěšně rekrutujte krogana (Grunta).[71]The Professor (10) –Úspěšně rekrutujte salarianského profesora (Dr.Mordina Soluse).[72]The Quarian (10) –Úspěšně rekrutujte kvarianku (Tali). Loajální mise [73]A House Divided (10) – Hack a geth collective; UnlocksGeth Shield Boost for use as a bonus talent[74]Battlemaster (10) – Gain the loyalty of thekrogan; UnlocksFortification for use as a bonus talent[75]Cat's in the Cradle(10) – Gain the loyalty of the Assassin; Unlocks Shredder Ammo for use as a bonus talent[76]Catharsis (10) – Gain the loyalty of the biotic Convict; UnlocksWarp Ammo for use as a bonus talent[77]Doppelganger (10) – Help the Justicarresolve her mission; Unlocks Reave orDominate for use as a bonus talent[78]Fade Away (10) – Gain the loyalty ofArchangel; UnlocksArmor Piercing Ammofor use as a bonus talent[79]Ghost of the Father(10) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Operative; UnlocksBarrier for use as a bonus talent[80]The Cure (10) – Gain the loyalty of theProfessor; UnlocksNeural Shock for use as a bonus talent[81]The Prodigal (10) – Gain the loyalty of theCerberus Officer; Unlocks Slam for use as a bonus talent[82]Treason (10) – Gain the loyalty of thequarian; UnlocksEnergy Drain for use as a bonus talent Bojové [83]Big Game Hunter (10) – Porazte Šavlozubce[84]Brawler (10) – Shoot and kill 20 enemies while they're knocked back by a punch[85]Head Hunter (10) – Perform 30 headshot kills with any weapon on humanoid targets[86]Incineration Specialist (15) – Incinerate the armor of 25 enemies –'Note:'[http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Incinerate Incinerate]' must deplete an 'Armor' bar to count. Despite the achievement's graphic,'[http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Incendiary_Ammo Incendiary Ammo]' does not count, only the talent. Ordering a squadmate to use incinerate and draining the armor counts.'[87]Merciless (10) – Make 20 enemies scream as they fall or are set on fire[88]Master at Arms (15) – Kill enemies with 5 different Heavy Weapons during the game[89]Overload Specialist(15) – Disrupt the shields of 25 enemies –'Note: Overload must deplete a 'Shield' bar to count.'Despite the achievement's name, shields depleted withDisruptor Ammo also counts towards this achievement.[90]Tactician (10) – Hit 20 different targets with multiple biotic powers to combine the effects –'Note: There must be a slight delay between using biotic powers to count. Using squadmates for this counts as well.'[91]Warp Specialist (15) – Warp the barriers of 25 enemies –'Note: Warp must deplete a 'Barrier' bar to count. Ordering a squadmate to use warp, and draining the barrier counts.' Průzkumné [92]Agent (50) – Complete 5 missions discovered by scanning unexplored worlds[93]Explorer (10) – Visit 100% of the planets in an unexplored cluster[94]Operative (15) – Complete a mission discovered by scanning an unexplored world[95]Prospector (5) – Retrieve mineral resources by scanning and probing a planet in the galaxy map Výzkumné [96]Scientist (10) – Complete any research project in the Normandy's laboratory[97]Technician (15) – Obtain 10 technology upgrades[98]Weapon Specialist(15) – Fully upgrade a weapon Ostatní/Smíšené [99]Scholar (15) – Unlock 15 new Mass Effect 2 codex entries[100]Fashionista (5) – Personalize your armor[101]Highly Trained (15) – View all advanced combat training videos at Shepard's private terminal[102]Power Full (15) – Evolve any power[103]Power Gamer (10) – Reach Level 30 with one character Stažitelný obsah [104]Revenge! (15) – Gain the loyalty of themercenary; UnlocksInferno Grenade as a bonus talent[105]Broke, Blind, and Bedlam (15) – Gain the loyalty of the thief; Unlocks Flashbang Grenade as a bonus power[106]Data Hound (10) – Collect 6 Cerberus data packets scattered across Aite[107]Digital Exorcist (15) – Successfully shut down the rogue VI in Project Overlord[108]Detail Orientated (40) – Use all information terminals in theShadow Broker’s stronghold[109]Most Dangerous Game (35) – Defeat the Shadow Broker’s Assassin[110]Heart of Darkness(50) – Confront the Shadow Broker[111]The Hard Way (50) – Complete theShadow Broker Mission pack on Hardcore or Insanity[112]Catching Up (25) – Reminisce with Liara on the Normandy ; Unlocks Stasis as a bonus power[113]The Ultimate Sacrifice (50) – Complete the ArrivalDLC pack[114]Last Stand (25) – Survive all five waves in the battle for Object Rho[115]Covert Action (25) – Rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson without attracting hostile attention PlayStation3 úspěchy Game completion [116]Mission Accomplished(Silver) – Save humanity throughout the galaxy from certain annihilation[117]Long Service Medal(Silver) – Complete Mass Effect 2 twice, or experience the interactive backstory (Cerberus Packdownloadable content) and complete Mass Effect 2[118]Insanity (Gold) – Complete the game on the "Insanity" difficulty level without changing the setting.[119]N7 Elite (Platinum) – Acquire all trophies Story events [120]Missing in Action(Bronze) – Save your crew from an overwhelming attack[121]Very Elusive (Bronze) – Return to active duty[122]Colony Defense(Bronze) – Defend a human colony from attack[123]Ghost Ship (Bronze) – Complete the investigation of a derelict alien vessel[124]Paramour (Silver) – Successfully pursue a relationship with a teammate[125]Suicide Mission(Bronze) – Use theOmega 4 relay[126]Against All Odds(Silver) – Survive suicide mission[127]No One Left Behind(Gold) – Keep your team alive through the suicide mission Squadmates [128]Friend or Foe(Bronze) – Obtaingeth technology[129]The Archangel(Bronze) – Successfully recruitArchangel[130]The Assassin(Bronze) – Successfully recruit the Assassin[131]The Convict (Bronze) – Successfully recruit the biotic Convict[132]The Justicar (Bronze) – Successfully recruit the Justicar[133]The Krogan (Bronze) – Successfully recruit the krogan[134]The Professor(Bronze) – Successfully recruit the Professor[135]The Quarian (Bronze) – Successfully recruit the quarian Loyalty missions [136]A House Divided(Bronze) – Hack a geth collective; Unlocks Geth Shield Boost for use as a bonus talent[137]Battlemaster(Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of the krogan; Unlocks Fortificationfor use as a bonus talent[138]Broke, Blind, and Bedlam (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of thethief; UnlocksFlashbang Grenadeas a bonus power[139]Cat's in the Cradle(Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of theAssassin; UnlocksShredder Ammo for use as a bonus talent[140]Catharsis (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of thebiotic Convict; Unlocks Warp Ammofor use as a bonus talent[141]Doppelganger(Bronze) – Help theJusticar resolve her mission; UnlocksReave or Dominatefor use as a bonus talent[142]Fade Away (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty ofArchangel; UnlocksArmor Piercing Ammofor use as a bonus talent[143]Ghost of the Father(Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of theCerberus Operative; Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent[144]The Cure (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of theProfessor; UnlocksNeural Shock for use as a bonus talent[145]The Prodigal (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of the Cerberus Officer; Unlocks Slam for use as a bonus talent[146]Treason (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of thequarian; UnlocksEnergy Drain for use as a bonus talent Combat [147]Big Game Hunter(Bronze) –Thresher Maw defeated[148]Brawler (Bronze) – Shoot and kill 20 enemies while they're knocked back by a punch[149]Head Hunter (Bronze) – Perform 30 headshot kills with any weapon on humanoid targets[150]Incineration Specialist (Bronze) – Incinerate the armor of 25 enemies –'Note:'[http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Incinerate Incinerate]' must deplete an 'Armor' bar to count. Despite the trophy's graphic, '[http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Incendiary_Ammo Incendiary Ammo]' does not count, only the talent. Ordering a squadmate to use incinerate and draining the armor counts.'[151]Merciless (Bronze) – Make 20 enemies scream as they fall or are set on fire[152]Master at Arms(Bronze) – Kill enemies with 5 different Heavy Weapons during the game[153]Overload Specialist(Bronze) – Disrupt the shields of 25 enemies –'Note: Overload must deplete a 'Shield' bar to count.'Despite the trophy's name, shields depleted with Disruptor Ammo also counts towards this achievement.[154]Tactician (Bronze) – Hit 20 different targets with multiple biotic powers to combine the effects –'Note: There must be a slight delay between using biotic powers to count. Using squadmates for this counts as well.'[155]Warp Specialist(Bronze) – Warp the barriers of 25 enemies –'Note: Warp must deplete a 'Barrier' bar to count. Ordering a squadmate to use warp, and draining the barrier counts.' Exploration [156]Agent (Bronze) – Complete 5 missions discovered by scanning unexplored worlds[157]Explorer (Bronze) – Visit 100% of the planets in an unexplored cluster[158]Operative (Bronze) – Complete a mission discovered by scanning an unexplored world[159]Prospector (Bronze) – Retrieve mineral resources by scanning and probing a planet in the galaxy map Research [160]Scientist (Bronze) – Complete any research project in the Normandy's laboratory[161]Technician (Bronze) – Obtain 10 technology upgrades[162]Weapon Specialist(Bronze) – Fully upgrade a weapon Miscellaneous [163]Scholar (Bronze) – Unlock 15 new Mass Effect 2 codex entries[164]Fashionista (Bronze) – Personalize your armor[165]Highly Trained(Bronze) – View all advanced combat training videos at Shepard's private terminal[166]Power Full (Bronze) – Evolve any power[167]Power Gamer (Silver) – Reach Level 30 with one character[168]Data Hound (Bronze) – Collect 6 Cerberus data packets scattered across Aite[169]Digital Exorcist(Bronze) – Successfully shut down the rogue VI in Project Overlord[170]Heart of Darkness(Silver) – Confront the Shadow Broker Downloadable content [171]Revenge! (Bronze) – Gain the loyalty of themercenary (Cerberus Pack downloadable content); UnlocksInferno Grenade as a bonus talent[172]The Ultimate Sacrifice (Bronze) – Complete the Arrival DLC pack (Arrivaldownloadable content)[173]Last Stand (Bronze) – Survive all five waves in the battle for Object Rho (Arrivaldownloadable content)[174]Covert Action(Bronze) – Rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson without attracting hostile attention (Arrival downloadable content)